Barefoot's Random Parody Lyrics LOTR Edition
by Barefoot XO
Summary: A wide assortment of song parodies about the Lord of the Rings, from the Movies, the Books and even the famed Very Secret Diaries. Enjoy!
1. Frodo the Halfgrown Hobbit

I don't own The Lord of the Rings or Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer... LotR belongs to John R.R. Tolkien and I'm uncertain who owns RtRNR save for the fact that it is not me...

**Frodo the Half-grown Hobbit**

You know Gandalf and Gimli,  
And Sam and Legolas...  
Strider and Merry,  
And Bilbo and Pippin...

But do you recall...  
The most famous questor of all?

Frodo the half-grown Hobbit (Hobbit)  
Had a very deadly sword (That was named Sting)  
And if you ever felt it (Felt it)  
You would even say it bored (Like a hand-drill)

All of the other questors (Questors)  
Used to fight in Frodo's name (Like at Weathertop)  
They never let poor Frodo (Frodo)  
Fight the foes like Durin's Bane (And the Stone Troll)

Then on lonely Mount Doom  
Gollum came to say,  
"Master with Precious so bright,  
Won't he give it to us tonight?"

Then Frodo cried out fiercely, (Fiercely)  
As he shouted out with glee, (With glee)  
"Gollum you bloody fool (Fool)  
This old ring is history!!!" (History)


	2. Run Run Run

I do not own Lord of the Rings, any of the characters, Fun Fun Fun or the Very Secret Diaries... They are owned respectively by John R.R. Tolkien, the Beach Boys, and a wonderful young lady (I believe).

Please note that these lyrics refer to ideas brought into being in the Very Secret Diaries. eg. Gandalf's Pointy Hat Trick and Pervy Hobbit Fanciers.

Well he's got Longbottom Leaf  
And he seems to think that he's so cool now  
Doesn't need to hang with me  
Not with all the newfound friends that he has now  
And so he leapt from the top of Orthanc  
And he said we are through now

And he will run run run  
To his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends  
(Run run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends)

Well he got this new hat  
'Cause it lets him try this brand new trick now  
(His pointy hat trick now his pointy hat trick)  
And he's got a new horse that he conned from Rohan's king somehow  
(With the pointy hat trick now, with the pointy hat trick)  
A lotta Wraiths try to catch him  
But he leads them on a merry old chase now  
(He rides like an ace now he rides like an ace)

And he will run run run  
To his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends  
(Run run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends)

Well he took my bottled bleach  
And he's all clad in sparkly white now  
(After labour day too now, after labour day too)  
And since he took away my staff  
He's been thinking that he's the boss now  
(You're in for a shock, man, you're in for a shock)

But he can't take away my keys  
'Cause I've got a lot of plots to stew now  
(You just wait and see, man, you just wait and see)

And he will run run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends  
(Run run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends)  
And he will run run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends  
(Run run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends)  
(Run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends)  
(Run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends)  
(Run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends)  
(Run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends)  
(Run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends)  
(Run run to his pervy hobbit-fancyin' friends)


	3. There to Aid My Toil

I don't own Harry Potter or _Wind Beneath My Wings_... Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling and _Wind Beneath My Wings_ belongs to Bette Midler...

**There to Aid My Toil****  
**  
It must have been in Bill Ferny's farmhouse.  
The man should be slain I still believe.  
You were content to endure, and eat your hay.  
But I say the crumb should still be hanged.

Mr. Frodo's the one with all the glory.  
His fate here was writ in prophecy.  
And I was the one they sent to help him.  
As you were sent to do for me.

Do you understand that you're my strong hand,  
In the garden of life you till the soil.  
I can be strong for Mr. Frodo,  
For you will be there to aid my toil.

There might be some who would doubt it.  
They'd say you're nought but a pony.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would have foundered without you.

Do you understand that you're my strong hand,  
In the garden of life you till the soil.  
I can be strong for Mr. Frodo,  
For you will be there to aid my toil.

Do you understand that you're my strong hand,  
In the garden of life you till the soil.  
I can be strong for Mr. Frodo,  
For you will be there to aid my toil.  
O you will be there to aid my toil.


	4. Wizards

I don't own Harry Potter or _Daughters_... Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling and _Daughters_ belongs to John Mayer...

**Wizards**

I know a man  
He's swathed in grey, with an eye that demands  
But now he's all in white  
A man on a mission to bring back the light

And I do all I can  
To stand straight and tall with a blade in my hand  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe this mission is just beyond me

Wizards, are quite quick to anger  
They'll call you a fool of a Took  
Don't meddle in their concerns, or you will soon be burned  
So hobbits, stay home and just read your books

Ooh, you see Durin's Bane?  
It's enough to drive you insane  
It's been dormant here, since Durin's Day  
Now it's here  
And all I am is in the way

Yes Wizards, are quite quick to anger  
They'll call you a fool of a Took  
Don't meddle in their concerns, or you will soon be burned  
So hobbits, stay home and just read your books

Tooks, you can shake  
And orcs are more then we can take  
But Tooks will be strong  
And Tooks will fight on  
But Tooks would be gone without aid from  
A Wizard's deep, deep wisdom

On behalf of every Took  
Aiding Wizards of the world  
Prepare to be shocked as to war you are hurled!

Yes Wizards, are quite quick to anger  
They'll call you a fool of a Took  
Don't meddle in their concerns, or you will soon be burned  
So hobbits, stay home and just read your books  
So hobbits, stay home and just read your books  
So hobbits, stay home and just read your books


End file.
